A conventional seat back cushion for a vehicle seat is resiliently supported by means of a number of seat springs which are located between side frames of a seat back frame. The seat springs generally comprise zigzag springs or formed wire springs.
The degree of bending of the seat springs locally vary depending on the magnitude of load imparted. The springs located in the upper and lower portions of the seat back frame are more bent than those located in the central portion of the seat back frame. Even in one spring, the central part of the spring is more bent than the right and left side parts of the spring. Thus, the degree of bending of the springs are locally varied. This brings about deterioration of the stability and comfort of the seat when a person sits on the seat.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-206506 discloses a structural arrangement where an auxiliary plate, which is forwardly and rearwardly movable, is provided in connection with the cushion plate.
The auxiliary plate disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-206506 is integrally formed at the central part of the cushion plate, and the cushion plate is disposed only around the auxiliary plate. Therefore, the cushion plate disposed around the auxiliary plate fails to exhibit its function as the mechanism for resiliently supporting the seat back cushion. This means that a load of the seated person is focused on the auxiliary plate and is not effectively dispersed in the cushion plate.
Also in the conventional technique, it is difficult to provide both of a pressure adjusting mechanism of the cushion plate and an active headrest mechanism for moving the headrest to the front when the vehicle rear-end collision occurs in the seat back. In other words, the pressure adjusting mechanism lowers a sensitivity of a collision detector of the active headrest mechanism, and hence, it is difficult to coexistently provide both of the mechanisms.